schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vater (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)/Biographie
Biographie Erschaffung Als arme Sklaven-Putzkraft in einem Forschungslabor im Königreich von Xerxes wurde Van Hohenheim - damals Nummer 23 - von einem formlosen Wesen in einer Flasche angesprochen. Das Wesen offenbarte Nummer 23, dass er aus dessen Blut entstanden ist, und gab Nummer 23 einen neuen Namen - Van Hohenheim. Das Wesen manipulierte Hohenheim und fragte, ob dieser sich nicht nach Freiheit und Rechten sehnte. Er versprach Hohenheim, ihm Wissen zu schenken, und stellte sich ihm dann als Homunculus vor. Indem Homunculus Hohenheim Wissen schenkte, konnte dieser aufsteigen und die Gunst seines Vaters erlangen. Homunculus wurde außerdem zu einer Art Freund für Hohenheim. Er manipulierte Hohenheims Gefühle der Dankbarkeit und implizierte, dass er sich sehnlichst einen neuen Körper wünschte. Gleichzeitig wurde Homunculus dank seines enormen Wissens auch dem König von Xerxes, Homunculus' Besitzer, vorgestellt und offenbarte dem Gierigen König einen Weg, ewiges Leben zu erlangen. Dafür musste der König aber Dörfer seines eigenen Lands opfern, um einen Transmutationskreis zu erstellen. Nachdem es nach all den Opfern endlich soweit war, offenbarte Homunculus was der König nun tun müsste um unsterblich zu werden. Tatsächlich brachte das Ritual dem König jedoch nicht die Unsterblichkeit, sondern tötete auch sie alle. Lediglich Hohenheim und Homunculus blieben verschont und Homunculus offenbarte Hohenheim gierig, dass sie das Zentrum des Transformationskreises seien und dass darum sie diejenigen waren, die die Unsterblichkeit erlang hatten. Dies bedeutete jedoch auch, dass die gesamte Bevölkerung von Xerxes dafür ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Für Hohenheim war es zu spät, diesen Prozess aufzuhalten und während die gesamte Bevölkerung getötet wurde, blieben Homunculus und Hohenheim verschont. Als Hohenheim wieder zu sich kam, fand er nur die Leichen der Bevölkerung, sowie Homunculus' zerstörte Flasche vor. Als er verzweifelt aus dem Palast stürmte, um Überlebende zu finden ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihm offenbarte dass er keine Überlebenden finden würde. Hohenheim glaubte zuerst, dass der König überlebt hatte, fand jedoch zu seinem Schrecken eine exakte Kopie seiner selbst vor. Dabei handelt es sich um Homunculus, der nun endlich einen eigenen Körper hat. Verzweifelt fragte Hohenheim was er getan hat, antwortete Homunculus dass er Hohenheim einen Namen, Wissen und Unsterblichkeit gegeben hatte - als Dank für dessen Blut. Er dankte Hohenheim für seine Unterstützung und ließ diesen zurück, nachdem er offenbarte dass die Seelen der Hälfte der Bevölkerung von Xerxes nun in Hohenheims Körper existierten und für sein ewiges Leben verantwortlich waren. Grausam offenbarte Homunculus jedoch auch, dass die andere Hälfte in seinem eigenen Körper existierten und dass er selbst ebenfalls unsterblich sei. Planung In den folgenden Jahrhunderten schuf Homunculus die Homunculi Lust, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth und Pride und wurde ab diesem Moment nur noch als "Vater" bezeichnet. Mit den Homunculi ersann Vater einen Plan, ein ähnliches Ritual wie in Xerxes erneut auszuführen. Daher sorgte er für die Gründung des Lands Amestris, welches durch brutale Kriege immer mehr Territorien von Nachbarländern annektierte. Mithilfe der Militärregierung, die in seinen Plan eingeweiht wurden, sorgten die Homunculi so für einen raschen Bevölkerungszuwachs. Die Orte, an denen die Kriege stattfanden, wurden außerdem zu wichtigen Knotenpunkten des Transmutationskreis, den die Homunculi um das ganze Land zogen. Vater positionierte seine Homunculi außerdem in strategisch wichtigen Punkten; so machte er Wrath beispielsweise zum Anführer des gesamten Landes, zum Obersten Anführer King Bradley. Außerdem manipulierten die Homunculi die Ereignisse der Weltgeschichte, so dass weitere blutige Kriege entstanden. Vater will seinen Plan schließlich am "Tag der Verheißung" ausführen. Treffen mit den Elrics Nachdem Greed, der Vater schon vor langer Zeit verraten hat, von den Homunculi gefangen wurde, wird er in Vaters Quartier in der Kanalisation gebracht. Während die Homunculi streiten, unterbricht sie eine Stimme - es ist Vater selbst. Er befiehlt ihnen, solche Streitigkeiten nicht vor ihren Vater auszuüben. Vater will wissen, warum Greed seinen eigenen Vater einst hintergangen hat, aber Greed erinnert ihn daran, dass es Vater selbst war, der ihn als "gierig" erschaffen hat und dass es daher doch abzusehen war, dass Greed das begehrte, was Vater gehörte. Vater fragt ob Greed denn bereit wäre, wieder für ihn zu arbeiten, aber Greed weigert sich. Enttäuscht lässt Vater Greed in einen Schmelztiegel hinabfahren und während Greed hysterisch seinem kommenden Tod entgegenfiebert und im Schmelztiegel versinkt, vereint Vater dessen Seele wieder mit seiner eigenen - der Seele der Greed einst entsprang. Einige Zeit später kehrt Gluttony - der versehentlich sowohl Envy als auch Edward Elric gefressen hat, mit Alphonse Elric in Vaters Kammer zurück. Vater bemerkt, dass es über ihm rumort und fragt sich, ob er Besucher hat. Kurz darauf taucht tatsächlich Gluttony mit Alphonse auf. Allerdings beginnt Gluttony plötzlich sich zu winden und das Tor bricht aus seinem Körper hervor. Zu Vaters Überraschung bricht Envy in seiner Monsterform aus Gluttonys Magen, außerdem auch Edward Elric und Ling; alle drei wurden zuvor von Gluttony verschlungen. Nachdem alle wieder auf die Beine gekommen sind, steigt Vater zu ihnen herab. Während Edward und Alphonse Vater fälschlicherweise für Hohenheim halten, begutachtet Vater die Neuankömmlinge und fragt sie ob sie etwa die Elrics sind. Vater erkennt, dass die Elrics ihn für jemand anderen halten. Da sie zuvor bereits Hohenheim erwähnt haben, fragt Vater in welcher Beziehung die beiden zu Hohenheim stehen und ist höchst amüsiert als er hört, dass sie Hohenheims Söhne sind. Er fragt warum die Jungen dann Elric und nicht Hohenheim heißen und nimmt zur Kenntnis, dass Elric der Name ihrer Mutter war. Während Edward aufgebracht wissen will, wer Vater überhaupt ist, überlegt Vater wo Hohenheim sich gerade wohl aufhalten könnte; er glaubt nicht dass er tot ist. Als er plötzlich sieht, in welcher Verfassung die Elrics sich befinden, heilt er mit Alchemie Edwards gebrochenen Arm und seine Rippen und erschafft einen neuen Metallhandschuh für Alphonse. Zur Überraschung erkennen die Elrics dass Vater Alchemie ohne deren Grundprinzip - den äquivalenten Tausch - nutzen kann. Leicht irritiert fragt Vater dann, wer Ling sein soll und erlaubt Gluttony, ihn zu fressen. Gleichzeitig behauptet er dass die Elrics wichtiges Menschenmaterial sind und dass sie gefälligst besser auf ihren Körper achten sollen. Als Vater darauf beharrt, dass Ling ein unwichtiger Mensch ist und für ihn nur Gewürm darstellt, attackiert Edward ihn mit Alchemie. Er umschlingt Vater mit Eisenbändern, die dieser jedoch abwehrt ohne sich auch nur zu bewegen. Nachdem er die Angriffe der dreien abgeblockt hat, sorgt Vater dafür dass Edward und Alphonse keine Alchemie mehr nutzen können. Daraufhin werden diese, sowie Ling, von Envy und Gluttony zu Boden gedrückt. Chaos Vater beschließt dann, dass Ling als Menschenmaterial doch nicht all zu verkehrt ist und er die Zahl seiner Spielfiguren durchaus erhöhen könnte. Daher öffnet er das dritte Auge, dass aus seiner Stirn herausbricht und einen Tropfen Blut in Vaters Hand tropfen lässt. Vater macht diesen zu einem Stein der Weisen, den er Ling einflößt. Damit macht er Ling zu einem Homunculus, seinem neuen Greed. Nachdem die Transformation vollbracht ist, dringt plötzlich Scar in den Raum - der Gluttony und Alphonse verfolgt hatte. Dieser kann trotz Vaters Wirken seine Alchemie verwenden, was dazu führt dass die Homunculi gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Als er sieht wie sehr Scar Envy zusetzt, schickt Vater Greed um ihn zu töten. Danach ruft er Scar zu und fordert, dass dieser verrät warum er seine Alchemie verwenden kann. Scar rammt Vater allerdings seine Hand ins Gesicht und will diesen mit seiner Zerstörungsalchemie vernichten. Vater wird davon jedoch nicht beeinflusst und erschafft mithilfe der Alchemie einen zerstörerischen Blitz um sich herum dem Scar nur entgehen kann, indem er im letzten Moment davonspringt. Schließlich fliehen Scar und May Chang aus der Kanalisation, während die Elrics zurückbleiben. Vater schickt aber Envy, um die beiden hoch zu Wrath zu bringen. Konfrontation mit Hohenheim Monate später ist schließlich der Tag der Verheißung gekommen, an dem Vater seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen will. Es gibt allerdings diverse Leute, die diesen Plan verhindern wollen und sich daher auf den Weg nach Central City machen. Vor allem Hohenheim will Vater aufhalten und offenbart seiner Gruppe, dass sie Vaters Körper zerstören müssen, dann wird der Homunculus ganz von alleine sterben. Während sich seine Homunculi Vaters Feinden stellen, konfrontiert Hohenheim Vater in dessen Heiligtum. Dieser ist überrascht zu sehen, dass Hohenheim alleine ist und seine Kinder, die Elrics, nicht mitgebracht hat. Zudem behauptet er dass Hohenheim, der ihm damals einen Teil seines Körpers gegeben hat, nun Teil seines eigenen Körpers werden darf. Hohenheim erwidert ironisch dass Homunculus ein mürrischer alter Mann geworden ist und dass er früher wesentlich interessanter und lebhafter war. Dies liegt laut Hohenheim daran, dass Vater all seine Emptionen abgespalten hat und zu Homunculi geschaffen hat aber als Hohenheim fragt, warum Vater sie abgetrennt hat, attackiert Vater ihn mit seiner mächtigen Alchemie. Obwohl Vater sich kein bisschen rührt, prasseln wieder und wieder mächtige Angriffe auf Hohenheim nieder, der sie jedoch alle abblockt und erneut wissen will, warum Vater die Homunculi erschaffen hat, wo er doch in der Flasche die Menschen und ihr Prinzip von Familie doch belächelt hat. Als Hohenheim überlegt, ob Vater sich möglicherweise eine Familie gewünscht hat, hört Vater auf ihn weiter anzugreifen. Stattdessen sinkt er in den Erdboden ein und ist verschwunden. Während Hohenheim sich fragt ob Vater sich so lange verstecken will, bis er den landesweiten Transmutationskreis nutzen kann, bricht Vater plötzlich hinter ihm aus dem Boden hervor und rammt ihm seine Faust durch den Torso. Daraufhin murmelt Vater dass er ganz sicher nicht zu einem Menschen, sondern zu einem perfekten Wesen, werden will. Er behauptet dass er jetzt auch den Stein der Weisen, den Hohenheim in sich trägt, übernehmen will. Während er diesen scheinbar absorbiert, erkennt Vater jedoch dass etwas nicht stimmt und zieht verschreckt seine Hand zurück. Er will wissen was Hohenheim getan hat aber dieser behauptet lediglich, dass er etwas getan hat was Vater versäumt hat zu tun, und impliziert dass Vater dies nicht versteht da er mit seinen Gefühlen auch etwas sehr wichtiges abgegeben hat. Hohenheim spricht dann über all die Menschen, die in Xerxes lebten und durch das Ritual in Hohenheims Körper gebunden wurden. Hohenheim verrät dass diese Seelen nun in Vater eingedrungen sind und dass sie Hohenheim in seinem Plan unterstützen, Vater aufzuhalten. Vater ist überrascht dass die Seelen in Hohenheims Stein alle immer noch eigenständige Bewusstseins darstellen und Hohenheim gibt zu dass es eine lange Zeit gedauert hat, sie alle zu kontaktieren. Im selben Moment brechen diverse Stacheln aus Vaters Körper, die von den Seelen aus dem Stein erschaffen werden, indem sie den Stein innerhalb von Vater ausdehnen. Während Vater unter diesen Qualen leidet, verrät Hohenheim dass die Seelen Vaters Körper zerstören werden und dass dies genauso wäre, als würde die Flasche, in der sich Homunculus einst befunden hat, zerbrechen - Vater wird zu Staub zerfallen. Plötzlich verformen die Stacheln sich in eine dunkle Masse, die aus Vater herausquillt und eine schattenhafte, gesichtslose Form annehmen. Die Figur tritt aus Vaters nun leblosem Körper heraus, der jetzt nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle ist, und Hohenheim erkennt erschrocken dass Homunculus sehr wohl außerhalb seines Körpers existieren kann. Arrogant behauptet Vater dass Hohenheim nicht der einzige ist der in den Jahrhunderten Fortschritte gemacht hat, und warnt Hohenheim dass er ja gesagt hat, dass er den perfekten Körper will. Tag der Verheißung Trotz des Eingreifens der feindlichen Gruppen wird schließlich von Vaters Handlangern ein Transmutationskreis in Central City aktiviert. Dies führt dazu dass Edward, Alphonse und Izumi Curtis in Vaters Reich teleportiert werden. In seiner neuen Gestalt, in der mittlerweile auch Hohenheim steckt und aus der mehrere Augen sprießen, zählt Vater die Neuankömmlinge und erkennt, dass nur vier der fünf Menschenopfer anwesend sind. Er überlegt, ob der Grund dafür ist dass das letzte Opfer noch hergestellt wird. Tatsächlich liegt es aber daran dass Roy Mustang, das letzte ausgewählte Menschenopfer, noch nie versucht hat einen Menschen zu transmutieren und daher als Menschenopfer nicht wirkt. Geschockt will Edward wissen wer der "pechschwarze" Kerl ist, und Hohenheim verrät dass es sich dabei um Vaters aktuelle Form handelt. Damit Hohenheim nicht noch mehr ausplaudert, zieht Vater Hohenheim ganz in sich herein und heißt die Neuankömmlinge dann spöttisch willkommen. Sie warten auf das fünfte Opfer, Mustang, der von Pride und Wrath zur Transmutation eines Menschen gebracht wird und kurz darauf in Vaters Raum teleportiert wird. Vater ist jedoch immer noch nicht zufrieden, da Alphonses Körper zwar da ist, seine Seele aber nicht. Durch die Kämpfe oberhalb der Kammer bricht ein Loch in die Decke und ganz zum Ärger von Vater stürzt May Chang, eine der Verbündeten der Elrics, in die Kammer. Gleichzeitig kommt auch Alphonse wieder zu sich und Vater bemerkt frohlockend, dass nun alle fünf Menschenopfer versammelt sind. Edward wirft Vater entgegen, dass sie sich nicht so einfach benutzen lassen werden aber Vater behauptet amüsiert, dass sie sich bereits tief in seinem Inneren befinden. Plötzlich beschließt May Chang, Vater mit ihrer Waidan-Alchemie anzugreifen und sich seine Unsterblichkeit zu holen. Sie wirft ein Messer in Vaters Körper welches dieser absorbiert, und nutzt es umn Vater zu attackieren und festzusetzen. Da Vater sich jedoch nicht bewegen muss, um Alchemie zu nutzen, kann er May mit Leichtigkeit zurückwerfen. Aus seinem eigenen Körper erschafft Vater eine Pistole um May zu erschießen, Alphonse wirft sich aber in den Weg und blockt die Kugeln mit seiner Rüstung. Nachdem Alphonse auch Vater mit Alchemie attackiert, beschließt dieser schließlich dass es Zeit wird. Er schießt Tentakel aus seinem Körper, die alle Menschenopfer packen, und behauptet dass diese nun ihre Arbeit tun werden. Gleichzeitig zieht über Tage eine Sonnenfinsternis auf. Vater erkennt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, und offenbart den Opfern, dass er mithilfe von ihnen Plant das Tor der Wahrheit aufzureißen und sämtliche Geheimnisse der Alchemie zu erfahren und sich anzueignen. Bevor er handeln kann, wird Vater jedoch plötzlich von Greed angegriffen der sich das Zentrum der Welt selbst zu Eigen machen will. Nach Greeds Angriff verflüssigt sich Vater in eine Schattenlache, spricht Greed jedoch plötzlich an und offenbart dass er wusste dass Greed kommen würde. Ohne auch nur weiter auf Greed zu achten, begibt sich Vater zu seinem Thron und offenbart dass dieser sowohl das Zentrum der Welt, als auch seines Transmutationskreises darstellt. Vater ist durch seine Menschenopfer daher in der Lage, den Transmutationskreis zu nutzen und mithilfe der Menschenopfer tatsächlich die Energie des Universums anzuzapfen und zu beginnen, diese zu meistern. Mithilfe der Macht der Menschenopfer kann Vater gewaltsam das Tor zur Wahrheit aufreißen, was dazu führt dass die Menschen im Inneren des Transmutationskreises - die gesamte Bevölkerung des Landes - ihre Seelen verlieren und leblos zu Boden stürzen. Vater bricht das Tor auf und macht die Wahrheit selbst einen Teil von sich. Dadurch erlangt Vater, der nun faktisch Gott selbst verschlungen hat, gottgleiche Macht. Kurze Existenz als Gott Nachdem Vater einen neuen Menschenkörper erhalten hat, der dem jungen Hohenheim ähnelt, wartet er darauf dass seine Menschenopfer wieder zu sich kommen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist, gratuliert Vater ihnen zu ihrem Beitrag in seiner Wiedergeburt und verrät, dass er Gott selbst absorbiert hat. Geschockt kommt den anderen die Erkenntnis, dass die Macht, die dazu nötig war, aus den Seelen sämtlicher 50 Millionen Einwohner von Amestris gezogen hat. Als die Menschenopfer sich voller Wut auf Vater stürzen wollen, tippt dieser mit seinem Finger und eine Energiewelle zieht durch den Raum. Vater verrät dass er ihr aller Chi blockiert hat und sie somit keine Alchemie nutzen können. Als Beweis für seine unglaubliche Macht erschafft Vater eine Miniatur-Sonne und fragt höhnisch, ob er sie loslassen soll. Plötzlich pulsiert Vater jedoch von innen heraus und Hohenheim verrät Vater, dass er die letzten Jahrhunderte verbracht hat um seinen Stein der Weisen, und damit die Seelen die ihn beinhalten, im ganzen Land verteilt hat und damit selbst einen Alchemiekreist geschaffen hat, um Vater aufzuhalten. Der Schatten des Monds, der auf die Erde fällt, vervollständigt diesen Kreis und außer sich vor Zorn und Schmerz lässt Vater seine Sonne wieder verschwinden. Als Hohenheims Transformationskreis seine Wirkung entfaltet, werden plötzlich brutal alle in Vater versammelten Seelen aus ihm herausgerissen und gelangen in ihre Körper zurück. Somit hat Vater wieder nur die Seelen von Xerxes in sich, und Hohenheim ist sich sicher dass er damit das Wesen, das er Gott nennt, nicht kontrolieren können wird. Vater hingegen wirft ein, dass er nur einen weiteren Stein der Weisen erschaffen muss und die Bevölkjerung wieder einfangen muss, und schleudert einen mächtigen Energiestrahl auf seine Menschenopfer. Hohenheim kann den Energieangriff mit Hilfe seiner Söhne jedoch aufhalten und May erschafft einen Schutzkreis mit ihrer Waidan-Alchemie. Nachdem Scar den Waidan-Kreis aktiviert, der das ganze Land umspannt, kann dies Vater genug schwächen so dass Hohenheim und die Elrics zurückschlagen können und mit ihrem Angriff Vaters Thron zerschlagen. Sie attackieren Vater auch weiterhin, der die Angriffe jedoch mühelos abblockt. Vater wirft die Macht der Energie außerdem auf die Elrics zurück, aber dies ist ganz im Interesse Hohenheims der seine Gruppe anspornt, weiter und weiter zuzuschlagen damit Vater schließlich seinen Stein der Weisen nutzen muss und seine Macht verbraucht. Auch Greed trifft wieder ein und hilft Edward dabei, den gigantischen Schmelztigel im Raum umzuwerfen, wodurch Vater von dem geschmolzenen und glühend heißen Stahl überflossen wird. Vater befreit sich jedoch ohne Probleme aus der brennenden Flüssigkeit und fliegt ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zur Decke des Raums, um sein Reich zu verlassen. Finaler Kampf Vater erreicht die Oberfläche, wo er die dort noch wartenden Soldaten tötet und ihre Lebenskraft absorbiert um einen weiteren Stein der Weisen herzustellen. Greed und Hohenheim verfolgen ihn und auch der Rest der Truppe stürzt Vater hinterher. An der Oberfläche wird Vater von Hohenheim, Alphonse, May und Izumi konfrontiert die verhindern können, dass Vater seinen neuen Stein herstellt. Um Hohenheim und die anderen aufzuhalten, erschafft Vater hunderte künstlicher Menschen, indem er die Seelen aus Xerxes freilässt und ihnen Form gibt. Während Hohenheim noch schockiert ist, löst Vater einen mächtigen Energiestrahl aus, der die erschaffenen Menschen, sowie einen Großteil der Zentralkommandantur, vernichtet. Hohenheim kann sein Team vor dem Angriff schützen, schwächt sich damit dann aber so leicht, dass Vater diesen mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg schlagen kann. Vater will nun Izumi und Edward zu seinem neuen Stein machen, wird aber plötzlich von den auftauchenden Soldaten aus Briggs unter Beschuss genommen. Nachdem ein Scharfschütze ihn zu Boden streckt muss Vater, nachdem er die Wunde geheilt hat, Mörserfeuer sowie diverse Gewehrsalven abblocken. Dies tut ihm zwar nichts, aber es erlaubt Hohenheim, den Elrics, Izumi und May aus Vaters Nähe zu fliehen. Schließlich übernimmt Roy Mustang den Angriff und attackiert Vater mit seinem Feuer. Vater fängt einen von Mustangs Feuerbällen auf und wirft ihn auf ihn zurück, Mustang blockt den Angriff jedoch ebenfalls. Vater wird erneut unter Beschuss genommen und jedes Mitglied des Angreiferteams nutzt seine individuellen Fähigkeiten um Vater so anzugreifen, dass dieser möglichst viel seiner Macht verbrauchen muss um die Angriffe abzuwehren. Selbst Greed kann Vater nicht verletzen und Vater ist zufrieden, dass Greed gerade aufgetaucht ist, da er einen Stein der Weisen braucht. Er versucht Greeds Stein zu absorbieren, aber muss dafür seinen eigenen Schutzschild senken. Dies führt dazu dass Greed versucht, Vaters Gotteskraft aus ihm herauszuziehen und während die beiden versuchen, einander die Kräfte zu rauben, attackieren auch die anderen Vater erneut. Die kontinuierlichen Angriffe führen dazu, dass Vater letztlich doch an seine Grenzen stößt und den Gott in sich nicht länger kontrollieren kann. Als dieser freibricht, sinkt Vater schreiend zu Boden und eine gigantische Energiewelle wird freigesetzt, die alle zu Boden werfen. Während sie sich wieder aufraffen, taumelt Vater auf den verwundeten Edward zu um dessen Lebenskraft zu absorbieren und Gott doch noch in sich behalten zu können. Edward schleudert Vater jedoch mit Alchemie von sich fort und deckt diesen in einem ganzen Hagel von Angriffen ein. Während Edward von allen Umstehenden angefeuert wird, kann er Vater schließlich niederschlagen, wobei dieser nicht versteht wie ein einfacher Mensch ihn mit bloßen Händen besiegen kann. Nach diversen Schlägen stürzt Vater zu Boden und regt sich nicht mehr, beginnt aber plötzlich zu pulsieren. Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung stürzt sich Vater auf Greed um dessen Stein zu übernehmen, Greed widersetzt sich aber und nutzt seine Schild-Kraft, um Vaters Körper zu verhärten und ihn quasi gefangenzuhalten. Als letzte Möglichkeit reißt Vater Greed wieder aus sich heraus und tötet Greed somit, bekommt dadurch aber auch nicht dessen Fähigkeiten. Daraufhin fügt Edward Vater einen letzten mächtigen Schlag zu, der dessen Stein der Weisen vernichtet und auf einen Schlag alle Seelen freisetzt, die Vater im Lauf der Jahrhunderte absorbiert hatte. Dies führt dazu, dass Vater plötzlich von seinen eigenen Schattenmächten zerrissen wird und während er verzweifelt ruft, dass er doch immer nur lernen wollte ohne gefesselt zu sein, implodiert er und verschwindet. In seiner ursprünglichen Form erscheint Homunculus daraufhin in der Wahrheit. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versucht bietet er dort dem Wesen, das er Gott nennt, an, sich mit ihm zu vereinen aber das Wesen lehnt ab, da Homunculus nicht an sich selbst glaubt und sich in all der Zeit überhaupt nicht weiterentwickelt hat. Obwohl Homunculus behauptet, dass er nur alles über die Welt lernen wollte und zu einem vollkommenen Wesen werden wollte, reagiert Gott nicht auf diese Aussage und beschließt, Homunculus Verzweiflung zu schenken auf dass er nie wieder so unverschämt wird. Gott öffnet das Tor der Wahrheit und Vater wird dort hineingezogen während er verzweifelt um Gnade fleht und ruft, dass er nicht wieder dort eingesperrt werden wird. Nichtsdestotrotz sperrt Gott Homunculus hinter dem Tor ein, wo dieser auf alle Ewigkeit schmoren wird. Kategorie:Biographie